A Day At The Beach
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: A one shot Of Team One at the beach for a day of some rest and relaxation. Reviews!


**Okay, So Team One is going to the beach for the day. What happens? Hmmm. Im feeling creative. I don't own anything!**

Once Team one arrived at the beach, they all began setting up for their day of relaxation.

As the guys stripped their shirts away, revealing their abs they worked daily to tone, Jules went off behind the SRU SUV they drove there.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Lou asked as he threw his shirt over the back of a beach chair, seeing Spike opening the back of the other SUV they drove.

"He brought his girlfriend!" Greg yelled as he started applying huge amounts of sunscreen to his head. Lou sighed and shook his head. Then Greg continued, "Hey Eddie, Don't forget your sunscreen." Ed laughed as he placed his SRU hat over his bald head.

Then Jules came from the side of the SUV.

"Woah, whoa, whoa!" Sam said as he saw Jules come out towards them in shorts and a bathing suit top. Jules blushed.

"So who wants to go for a run?" She said, grinning at the sight of Sam with no shirt on. Sam stepped forward, as he looked back at the skeptical Ed. Ed just rolled his eyes as they headed down the beach at a brisk pace.

* * *

"Finally" Sam said as he and Jules headed around the curve of the beach, heading out of sight of the others.

"I know. I couldn't stand around them any longer!" Jules said, taking Sam's hand.

"Well, you look amazing." Sam smiled as he kissed her gently.

* * *

"Spike. Why on earth is Babycakes here?" Wordy asked as he waited for his daughters and wife to arrive, and Ed stood next to him waiting for his son and wife.

"I don't have to give a reason. You should be happy to be in her presence!" Spike said as he coasted her down the ramp onto a mat he had already laid out over the sand. Ed and Wordy shook their heads as they watched their team mate pet his robot's "head".

Then when they raised their heads, they saw the wives and kids running towards them.

"Hey buddy." Ed said as he high-fived his son.

"Hey Dad." Clark said as he gave a strange look at Spike, about 10 feet away from him, kissing Babycakes.

"Hey Eddie." His wife Sophie said as she kissed him. Ed smiled back.

"Hey Girls!" Wordy yelled as his girls ran towards him and he lifted them off the ground.

Shelly came to him and kissed him, then lifting one of her daughters up to hug him.

* * *

After about 8 miles of running side by side, Jules and Sam got tired of the hot sun, bearing down on their backs.

"Time to cool off." Jules said as she headed towards the rushing waves.

"Hold on." Sam said as he lifted her, then spun in a circle letting her legs follow behind, as he kissed her. She laughed as he carried her to the luke-warm water of the ocean.

They sat down in the ocean, letting the waves beat against their legs.

* * *

Ed and Wordy ventured off in the opposite direction, with their families following closely, leaving Greg, Lou, and Spike behind.

"Greg, what are you doing?" Lou asked as he sat in his beach chair lifting a weight in his left hand, flexing his muscles tightly.

"Enjoying the peace and quiet." Greg answered with his eyes closed as he felt the ocean breeze brush against his face. He spoke too soon.

_Beep. Beep…… Beep…. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Spike walked between them with a metal detector in his hand as he searched the beach for some sort of treasure.

"You have got to be kidding me." Greg said quietly as Spike headed down the beach.

"Phew, at least he's walkig away." Lou joked.

A wave crashed.

"So, what was the point in this trip?" Lou asked.

"Look at that, that's the reason for this trip." Greg said as he pointed to Ed and Wordy playing with the kids, "You guys work, day in and day out, you need a break to do things like that." Greg continued as he glanced over to Lou.

* * *

"Hey Jules, lets run a bit farther down." Sam said as they stood up and he took her hands.

"Yeah, Who knows, they will start heading down here looking for us." She said as they picked up their pace to a jog.

* * *

Spike's metal detector beeped with joy.

"Yes, finally!" Spike said as he began to dig in the sand where he had apparently found metal. "Woah!" He continued as he lifted a diffused bomb from the thick grainy sand. He ran back towards Greg and Lou.

"Guys, Guys! Check this out!" He said as they rose from their chairs. He held out the dirty, sizzled bomb, which amazed him and made this trip to the beach all worth while. Lou and Greg glanced at it, then to each other and sighed.

"Fine then!" Spike said, giving up on his friends.

"Hey Babycakes! Check this out!" Spike yelled, holding up the bomb to his robot.

The guys couldn't believe how crazy their teammate was acting, and they just sulked back into their chairs laughing. Greg then said, "I think you've lost it Spike!"

"No, Sarge! Babycakes appreciates this kind of thing!" He said as he sat in a chair beside 'her'.

* * *

After about 5 hours of playing in the water and along the beach, Ed and Wordy said goodbye to their families and headed back towards where their team had set up earlier that day.

"Hey Sarge, Where's Sam and Jules?" Ed asked, knowing something was up between them.

"Who knows. That's one long jog they went on!" He replied, as the other guys laughed at the thought of Jules dating Sam.

"Hey Lou, wanna join me on a jog?" Ed said as he elbowed Lou.

"Sure Ed." Lou laughed back as the headed down the beach.

As they headed away from the guys they began their plan for a stealth approach to Sam and Jules, to catch them in the act.

"Okay Lou, lets just get this all planned out. Got the camera?" Ed asked.

"Check." Lou confirmed.

After heading down the beach for miles, they came to a halt.

"Hey look. Check that out." Lou laughed as he and Ed collapsed behind the brush laughing harder than they ever had in their entire lives.

As Ed pulled down the top of the dunes, he saw Sam resting in the sand, Jules cuddling close to his body, her head nestled into his neck as they watched the waves crash and rise constantly.

The conversation between Sam and Jules was unheard by the other guys.

"Im gonna lay out for a few minutes." Jules said as she rolled to her stomach, placing her head on Sam's chest as he laid beside her. He then untied the string that held her top around her neck to avoid her having tan lines. "Thanks." She replied quietly.

Ed and Lou were still hidden behind the brush. "What is he doing!!!" Lou said as he saw Jules lying in the Sam with an untied top, and her tan arms draped over Sam's body.

"He's being Sam is what he's doing!" Ed replied laughing. "Let's move in!" He continued.

Lou and Ed followed the trail of brush leading behind Sam and Jules' resting spot, but still far enough away so they couldn't hear them.

"Hey Jules." Sam said quietly as Jules rolled back over, her top still loosely untied. "Yeah Sam?" She replied as Sam began to kiss her neck, and she turned her head to move his lips to hers.

"Jules- I- I- " Sam began as he caressed her face, kissing her so she began to fall onto her back into the sand. He then quickly pulled back as he they heard voices yelling at them.

"Woah Buddy!" Ed yelled as he and Lou whistled and applauded at the two laying in the sand, Sam knelt over Jules who was now sitting up trying to tie her top back.

"Hey Jules!" Lou exclaimed. "You sure look nice!" He continued as he and Ed laughed as they headed towards them.

"Okay, so we caught you too!" Ed said, giving Lou a high-five.

"What are you going to do, tell on us?" Jules said as she pulled her shorts back over her bathing suit bottom.

"Hmm. Not if you do one thing." Ed replied.

"Oh gosh, what?" Sam asked.

"Okay, I have to see this… Kiss. Right here. Right now!" Ed joked as he looked over Lou laughing like crazy.

" No!" Jules said defensively.

"Oh Come on! I just have to see this!" Ed replied.

"I said No!" She insisted.

"Julllleeessss. Do it or we will tell Greg ALL about this rolling in the sand party." Lou added.

"N- n-" Jules began, but was interrupted by Sam.

"Fine Then!" Sam exclaimed as he took Jules' warm, tan waist and kissed her deeply, and she kissed back, as she wrapped her leg behind Sam's, digging her other foot deep into the sand.

Lou whistled. Ed clapped. "This is priceless!" Ed said as Sam jerked back, grabbing Jules close to his hip.

"So what did you think!?" Sam said jokingly.

"I think Greg is probably wondering why we aren't back!" Lou said as he pointed to Greg, Spike and Wordy hunting for them down the beach.

"So, what have you two been up to all day?" Greg asked as he approached them.

"Oh nothing, just running, swimming, you know… the usual." Jules replied.

"Well, I think its time we head back to Toronto. It's a long ride back, so we need to get a move on." Greg insisted as he watched Jules peel away from Sam's side.

They all headed home, Ed and Lou insisting on keeping their word after watching the most hilarious thing that had ever happened on Team One.

**I hope you liked this one-shot I was really bored…. Reviews Please!!! :)**


End file.
